


Kiedy ciepło powoli znika...

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Kiss, Episode: s03e24 The Divine Move, F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, season 3b
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie powinien czuć się tak dobrze, mając ją w swoich ramionach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiedy ciepło powoli znika...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slowly Fade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941852) by [vampireisthenewblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack). 



> Zastanawiałam się, czy w tym przypadku przetłumaczyć tytuł, i w końcu zdecydowałam się na coś takiego :) Nie jest on w stu procentach dosłowny, ale myślę, że znacznie lepiej oddaje sens opowiadania :)
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

\- Twój tata – mówi Lydia. – Wszystko z nim w porządku?

Wyciąga z pudełka ostatnią chusteczkę i mnie ją w rękach. Stiles zabiera ją, nim dołącza ona do stosu mokrego confetti u stóp dziewczyny.

\- Tak. Z mamą Scotta również. I z Deatonem. To naprawdę koniec.

Lydia przytakuje, wierzchem dłoni ściera pozostałości łez z policzków i spogląda na drzwi.

\- Powinnam iść.

Krzesło kołysze się za Stilesem, gdy ten wstaje.

\- Taaa, powinnaś się przespać. Sam planuję spać przez tydzień.

Jego wzrok pozostaje na twarzy Lydii – zaczerwienionych od płaczu, szeroko otwartych oczach pełnych czujności. To był koniec, lecz ona nadal wyglądała na wystraszoną.

\- Chcesz, żebym odwiózł cię do domu?

Dziewczyna zaciska usta i potrząsa głową. Jej uśmiech wygląda nienaturalnie, wymuszenie. Otacza Stilesa ramionami i przytula mocno z twarzą przyciśniętą do jego szyi.

\- Dziękuję – szepcze.

Serce chłopaka bije mocno i szybko. Nie powinien czuć się tak dobrze, mając ją w swoich ramionach – zbyt dużo ludzi zginęło.

\- Za co? – pyta.

Lydia podnosi głowę i patrzy na niego błyszczącymi, ciemnymi oczyma.

\- Za to, że nie umarłeś.

Stiles potrząsa głową, zdezorientowany.

\- Ja nie…

\- Straciłam najlepszą przyjaciółkę i byłego chłopaka – mówi Lydia. – Gdybyś ty również zginął… - potrząsa głową, a łzy znów pojawiają się w jej oczach.

Serce chłopaka się ściska.

\- Kim jestem… – pyta – dla ciebie?

Na jej twarzy pojawia się niemal uśmiech.

\- Zamknij oczy – mówi.

Bez wzroku jest bardziej świadomy pozostałych zmysłów. Sposób, w jaki ona pachnie – niczym słodka herbata, do której wypicia ją zmusił, gdy dotarli do jego domu. Oddech, delikatny i szybki. Ciepło jej ciała, opartego o jego własne.

\- Nie wiem – wzdycha.

Później jest jedynie miękkość i ciepło, kiedy go całuje.

Oczy nadal mocno zaciśnięte, z ust wyrywa się westchnienie. Jego serce staje na moment, po czym dźwięk jego bicia wypełnia mu uszy donośnym grzmieniem. Lydia przylega do niego i razem oddychają – usta przy ustach.

A później znika, ledwie mącąc powietrze.

Stiles otwiera oczy. Dziewczyna stoi w drzwiach. Zanim wychodzi, obraca głowę i tym razem jej uśmiech sięga oczu.

Stiles dotyka palcem dolnej wargi, kiedy ciepło powoli znika.


End file.
